


Drastická léčba

by yaoiyuri



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Addiction, Captivity, Dubious Consent, Horny Soldiers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sex Addiction, Threesome - M/M/M, Wraith Enzyme (Stargate), Wraith Enzyme Addiction, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Plukovník Sheppard a major Lorne padli do wraithského zajetí. Když si uvědomí, že člověk může získat závislost i na jiných wraithských enzymech než těch, které se vylučují při krmení, je příliš pozdě. Naštěstí je tu někdo, kdo jim může pomoct...
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Wraith(s), John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, John Sheppard/Wraith(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Drastická léčba

**Author's Note:**

> Popravdě jediný důvod, proč jsem se to rozhodla dneska postnout, je ten, že podle mě dnešní datum vypadá cool a protože má narozeniny generál O'Neill z SG-1 (ta postava, ne RDA), což jsem se dozvěděla odpoledne úplně random v jedné FB skupině. :D EDIT: Jo, a taky protože je to moje 20. postnutá věc tady... takže vlastně ladí s dnešním datem. Hustý.
> 
> Enjoy.

Zajali je. Nemohli říct, že to nečekali. Tahle mise se totiž zdála podělaná od samého začátku. Navíc John i major Lorne měli se zajetím v galaxii Pegase bohaté zkušenosti.

Jenomže tentokrát to bylo jiné.

 _Horší_.

John sice od určité chvíle ztratil pojem o čase, ale odhadoval to na celé týdny. Celé týdny bez pomoci, jen on a major, vydaní napospas rozlíceným Wraithům. Dostali se do spárů jedno z těch ambiciózních velitelů, který si dokázal poradit i bez královny – někoho jako byl jejich Todd, jen méně přitažlivého a bez smyslu pro humor. Nicméně minimálně stejně inteligentního, proradného a nebezpečného.

 _Bohužel_.

Přímo před nosem jim vyfoukl ZPM, po kterém na základě z fragmentů v antické databázi pátrali už několik měsíců. Zajetí dvou vysoce postavených představitelů Atlantis tak bylo jen pověstnou třešničkou na dortu. A protože neměli královnu, museli se jim do hlavy dostat jinak. Podobně jako Todd, ani tenhle velitel nebyl idiot. Dobře si uvědomoval, že konvenčním mučením z nich nic nedostane. Šel na to chytře a poměrně neotřele.

Stačilo jen pár dávek.

Poprvé to bylo nejhorší, ostatně jako při každém poprvé. V tu dobu ani jeden z nich netušil, co tím kčertu sledují. John se zalykal hněvem, ponížením i bolestí. Ubíjela ho strašlivá bezmoc, když musel sledovat, jak majorovi dělají to samé – klidně i několikrát po sobě. Nedbali přitom na jejich prosby, výhrůžky, ani zranění.

A John to _musel_ sledovat. Protože mu to _velitel_ přikázal. Kdykoliv jeho rozkazy porušil, nebo ho nesplnil podle představ, Wraithové potrestali Lorna.

Po nějaké době – nejspíš uplynulo jen pár dní, i když se to zdálo jako věčnost – si oba vojáci uvědomili, že je něco strašlivě špatně. Ale už bylo pozdě. V den, kdy pochopili, že lidé mohou získat závislost nejen na wraithském krmicím enzymu, se jejich život proměnil v nefalšovanou noční můru.

Snažili se vzdorovat.

Bojovali.

Dělali si to jenom horší.

V posledním zoufalém záchvěvu svobodné vůle se pokusili se utéct, protože si mysleli, že už nemají co ztratit. V životě se tolik nemýlili. Z toho, co následovalo, když je chytili, si John pamatoval jen útržky spojené se strašlivou bolestí. Jeho vlastní mozek se rozhodl, že bude nejlepší, když prostě zapomene... A někdy v tu dobu přestal čas existovat.

Ze znepokojivých snů ho probudila hlasitá rána. Loď se chvěla. Už tak sporé osvětlení zablikalo. Ještě nedávno by to brali jako skvělou příležitost. Nenadálý útok očividně narušil systémy, a tudíž nemohlo dát moc práce obejít zabezpečení cel – obzvlášť když vám jednoho líného nedělního odpoledne Rodney McKay ukázal, jak na to. Jenomže dnes už jim to jako skvělá příležitost nepřipadalo. Oba vojáci se jen apaticky choulili ve svých celách. Lorne ležel na podlaze, stočený do klubíčka, celý se chvěl a cosi si nesrozumitelně mumlal.

I Johna ovládl třes. Nebylo to zimou, naopak měl pocit, že hoří – hoří zaživa, jakýmsi zlým hladovým plamenem, který mohla uhasit jediná věc v galaxii. V puse mu vyschlo. Jazyk se mu přilepil na patro tak, že téměř nemohl mluvit, ale věděl, že k vodě, kterou měl v nádobce u dveří se nedostane. Ty dva kroky se v tu chvíli zdály jako nepřekonatelná dálka. V hlavě mu pulzovala tupá bolest.

Už to zase začínalo.

Ať už to svinstvo obsahovalo cokoliv, stali se na něm závislí, a nešlo jen o pocity, že to potřebují. Jejich těla bez toho začínala vypovídat službu – záchvaty, neovladatelné křeče, bolesti. Lorne sebou jednou zmítal tak, že si prokousl jazyk a málem se zalknul vlastní krví. John prodělal zástavu dechu. Ale ti bastardi je vždycky přivedli zpět. Nedovolili by, aby je něco tak malicherného, jako lidská smrt, připravilo o zábavu – protože v tuhle chvíli už o nic jiného nešlo. Postupem času z nich dostali všechno, už neměli co skrývat.

John mohl ve svých světlých chvilkách jen doufat, že po jejich zmizení Rodney posílil zabezpečení města. Čím více však přemýšlel, tím silněji mu v hlavě tepala ochromující bolest. Převalil se na záda a zíral do stropu. Žilami se mu rozléval svíravý pocit. Nedostali svou pravidelnou dávku, přestože nedělali problémy. Byli poslušní. Nebránili se, neodmlouvali, neutíkali.

_Už ne._

A stejně ji nedostali.

Protože ti podělaní Wraithové válčí mezi sebou.

John chtěl svou dávku bez ohledu na to, co se s jejich vězniteli stane.

Zasloužil si ji.

Mozek mu šrotoval dál. Zaúpěl a promnul si spánky. Ať už bitva dopadne jakkoliv, dřív nebo později je někdo najde. Nějací další Wraithové – nikdo jiný v galaxii totiž v současnosti neměl dost síly a prostředků, aby si troufl zaútočit na wraithský úl.

Věděl, že by se měl obávat, že by se měl přemoct, popadnout Lorna a zkusit utéct, ale momentálně neměl ani dost sil a odhodlání na to se posadit.

Kdoví co s nimi udělají.

Budou je mučit?

Nakrmí se na nich?

Nebo...?

Zavřel oči. Loď se otřásala stále silněji. Slyšel dupot. Křik. Zvuk wraithských zbraní. Na ničem z toho mu však nezáleželo. Třeba jen budou pokračovat v tom, co Wraithové na tomhle úlu započali. Hluboko uvnitř se za to nenáviděl, ale vážně po tom toužil. Představoval si, jak vstupují do jeho cely. Jak z něj servou ty směšné cáry, které zůstaly z jeho uniformy.

Jak...

Vzrušení, které se mu při tom pomyšlení vlévalo do žil, alespoň trochu mírnilo bolesti. Budou chtít, aby se jim přitom díval do tváře, nebo si ho vezmou zezadu? Kolik jich vlastně bude? A budou... Nořil se stále hlouběji do svých delirických fantazií, že si ani nevšiml, když ti Wraithové skutečně přišli.

„Johne Shepparde.“ Vrčivý hluboký hlas ho nemilosrdně vytrhl ze snění. John navzdory všemu vystřelil do sedu. Když viděl, jaký Wraith stojí před jeho celou, málem se pozvracel.

_To ne._

Zalapal po dechu, neschopen jediného slova. Z hrdla se mu nakonec vydral zoufalý přidušený skřek. Jakoby mu někdo vrazil do útrob nůž a ještě jím v ráně pro jistotu několikrát otočil.

_To ne._

Todd si ho zkoumavě měřil a John věděl, že ví. Úplně všechno. Byl přece Wraith. Musel to na nich poznat.

Podle dunivých ran, které se ozývaly z protější cely, začal Lorne tlouct hlavou o zeď ve snaze udržet si tu poslední nepatrnou špetku příčetnosti. Dělal to tak pokaždé, když k nim zavítal nějaký Wraith, bojoval s tím, ale jako pokaždé nevydržel dlouho a za pár chvil už se nestydatě věšel po mřížích a nabízel se jako ta nejlacinější kurva. Vykřikoval různé hrozivé obscénnosti, jen aby dotyčného přilákal k sobě.

John tohle dobře znal. Žil v tom celé týdny, prakticky od chvíle, co je zajali.

Co jim to provedli.

Sám na tom nebyl o moc lépe. Choulil se v rohu vlastní cely stejně uboze a marně s tím bojoval, aby nakonec podlehl.

Ale ne dnes.

Ne před Toddem.

Zatínal si nehty do stehen, do krve, do masa, jen aby ho mu bolest ještě na pár chvil pročistila mysl. Protože před Toddem nechtěl vypadat jako děvka, navzdory tomu, že se jí v posledních týdnech bezpochyby stal.

Připlazil se po čtyřech k mřížím.

„Todde...“ hlesl ochraptěle.

_To ne..._

Proč ho ze všech bytostí v galaxii musel najít zrovna on.

Padl na něj stín. Wraith přistoupil blíž.

„Todde, prosím,“ zaštkal, „prosím!“ Ale sám netušil, o co ho vlastně prosí.

Viděl jen vysoké černé boty. Přemohl se a vzhlédl k němu. Za celé týdny na něj nic nedolehlo tak silně, jako okamžik, kdy se jeho pohled střetl Toddovým. Cítil, jak mu po tvářích tečou slzy. Nedokázal je zadržet.

_Zabij mě._

Nevěděl, zda své vroucí přání vyslovil nahlas, nebo ho nechal ve své hlavě, a Todd ho nějakým wraithským šestým smyslem prostě zachytil. Přidřepl si k němu s ustaraným výrazem ve tváři. „Johne,“ oslovil ho měkce, „můžu ti pomoct.“ Ohlédl se přes rameno k vřískajícímu Lornovi. „Vám oběma.“

John se přitiskl na mříže a zhluboka dýchal. Enzym jitřil smysly. A Todd voněl tak skvěle. Kdyby mu teď řekl, aby zradil Atlantis, udělal by to. Bez váhání? Asi ne, ale udělal by to. Nejhorší bylo, že v tomhle stavu už se za to ani nedokázal nenávidět. V tomhle stavu už jeho mozek jednoduše nefungoval. Myslel jen na to jedno a nic víc. Neexistovalo nic jiného než to jedno. Majorův výraz z protější cely mluvil stejně. Klidně by mu dali Atlantis, Lornovu matku, pravou ledvinu a levé varle, vše v dárkovém balení převázaném barevnou stuhou – kdyby o to wraithský velitel stál.

A to vše jen pro trochu toho enzymu.

Nicméně Todd jejich zoufalého stavu nezneužil, i když věděl, co si vyberou ještě před tím, než vůbec nadhodil možnosti. Tedy ne moc a ne tak, jak by čekali. Osvobodil je – nezištně – a dal jim na výběr. Buď je nejbližší bránou pošle na Atlantis nebo… je vezme k sobě a pomůže jim. Přeci jenom v tomhle měl více zkušeností než kdokoliv z pozemských doktorů.

Oba vojáci souhlasili. John ho ani nenechal domluvit. Prosil ho zpoza mříží, aby je vzal s sebou, Lorne zrovna tak. Todd vycenil zuby v parodii na úsměv a pustil je. Špinaví, zkrvavení, odění jen do cárů, které zbyly z jejich uniforem, se vypotáceli z cel. Zdálo se, že se na nohou drží jen silou vůle. Todd si však dobře uvědomoval, že se momentálně stal jediným zdrojem enzymu v dosahu, a že už jen pouhá jeho přítomnost je může svést k věcem, kterých by za normálních okolností nebyli schopní. Takže si od obou udržoval odstup. Vojáci na něm hladově viseli očima, celí napjatí, čekající na příležitost po něm skočit.

Pokynul jim k jednomu z otvorů ve zdi. Jen velmi neochotně vykročili do tmy – nechtěli mít Todda v zádech. Rozhodně ne takhle. Ale když jim slíbil tolik wraithských čůráků, kolik jen budou schopni vykouřit, oba podvědomě zrychlili krok, svému zuboženému stavu navzdory.

***oOo***

Todd a jeho posádka se na jejich léčbě dávala skutečně záležet. Umyli je, ošetřili, a pak jim jeden z vědeckých důstojníků vysvětlil, že nejlepší – a osvědčenou – formou léčby je vlastně nechat se předávkovat pod školeným dozorem.

Budou se jim přitom snažit neublížit.

Dojemné.

Dostali útulnou malou kajutu se dvěma výklenky, které víc než cokoliv připomínaly včelí plástve zkřížené s kapslovým hotelem, a něčím, co připomínalo stůl a dvě krátké úzké lavice. Moc času v ní stejně netrávili, protože kromě snídaně, večeře a spánku, si je brali do parády Toddovi muži.

A tak jejich život na Toddově úle pomalu upadal do podivné rutiny. Probuzení. Snídaně. Léčba. Léčba. Léčba. Večeře. Spánek. Probuzení... Po tom, co v posledních týdnech přežili však potřebovali nějaké neměnné jistoty – alespoň na čas.

John, po obzvlášť vyčerpávajícím dni, usínal nad miskou podivné rosolovité hmoty, ale věděl, že do sebe musí dostat alespoň pár soust. Odmítal poslouchat další „Kennyho“ přednášku na téma proč je v jejich stavu nutný pravidelný přísun živin. Podle výrazu v majorově tváři soudil, že i on do sebe jídlo souká s podobným sebezapřením. Moc toho nenamluvili, za daných podmínek se těžko hledalo společensky přijatelné konverzační téma.

„Majore...“ John se rozpačitě podrbal ve vlastech, ale zeptat se prostě musel. Nedalo mu to.

Lorne k němu překvapeně zvedl oči. „Pane?“

„S kolika už jste…?“

„Po třicítce jsem ztratil přehled,“ přiznal major bez obalu. „A vy?“

„Myslím,“ podrbal se na hlavě, „že jsem už přeblafl celý důstojnický sbor a vědce.“

„Hmpf,“ odfrkl si Lorne. „Já jen trubce.“

John neznatelně pokývl a zhluboka si povzdechl. Musel se zeptat. „A kolik z nich vás…?“ Nedořekl.

„Po třicítce jsem, víte co,“ pokývl vesele hlavou a povzbuzen náhlou sdílností svého nadřízeného bezmyšlenkovitě vyhrkl: „A vás, pane?“

John malinko zčervenal. Ve srovnání s majorem bylo jeho skoré směšné – tedy ne, že by v tom snad soutěžili. „Todd,“ pokrčil rozpačitě rameny.

„Aha,“ odtušil Lorne a snažil se přitom neznít a netvářit se, jakože je mu naprosto jasné, že o tuhle část plukovníkova těla se velitel s nikým na lodi dělit nebude. Dojedli v naprosté tichosti a pak šli spát.

Todd byl obvykle první věc, kterou John viděl, když ráno otevřel oči a občas i poslední, když se mu večer únavou klížily. Někdy se po večeři zastavil v jejich kajutě jeden z důstojníků se zprávou, že velitel musí s plukovníkem Sheppardem nutně mluvit. Lornovi vždycky zacukaly koutky, ale zdržel se jakýchkoliv poznámek. Wraith pak odvedl Johna spletitým bludištěm chodeb do místnosti, kde na něj čekal Todd.

Nemluvili skoro nikdy.

Todd si ho obvykle posadil na klín, hladil ho ve vlasech a vychutnával si, že je plukovník jen a pouze s ním. Pak se obvykle začali líbat. Vysvlékli se z šatů a skončili na podlaze, nebo na nějakém podivném kusu wraithského nábytku.

Nešlo o léčbu, nešlo ani o sex. Todd se s ním jednoduše miloval. Dokázal Johna přimět, aby si to po všem, co v poslední době zažil, užíval, aby se cítil v bezpečí. John pak usínal v jeho náručí s klidem, jaký už dlouho nepoznal.

Ráno se ale vždy probudil v kajutě, kterou sdíleli s majorem. Často tak nedokázal rozlišit, jestli se to skutečně stalo, nebo se mu zdál jen velmi živý sen – protože nesmírně živé sny je s Lornem trápily od chvíle, co se u nich poprvé projevila závislost.

Občas se Todd zastavil i během dne. Většinou ve chvíli, kdy byl John plně zaujatý něčím pěkně tvrdým ptákem v puse. Znenadání ho zezadu popadly ruce, roztáhly mu nohy a... obvykle to proběhlo rychle, tvrdě a nesmlouvavě. Nikdy u toho nepronesl jediné slovo – a John s plnou pusou mohl stěží něco namítat. Navíc zvládal dvě věci naráz jen velmi těžce. Na druhou stranu viděl Lorna jak takové věci zvládá naraz i tři. Čtyři. 

Na Toddově lodi čas plynul jinak. Todd ani nikdo z jeho podřízených se nikdy slůvkem nenaznačil, kolik času vlastně uplynulo. A tak začalo jejich další _nejspíšeráno_. Vstali, najedli se a Lorne vyběhl ven prohánět trubce. Nemohl se dočkat, John to na něm viděl. On sám nespěchal a ve snídani se nimral o poznání déle.

„Jak dlouho už je v pohodě?“ zeptal se unaveně, s pohledem stále upřeným na dveře, kterými major doslova utekl.

Todd vyšel ze stínu a posadil vedle něj. „Asi tři vaše dny,“ pronesl bezbarvým hlasem a zahleděl se stejným směrem. Bylo to poprvé, kdy prozradil přesnější časový údaj.

„ _Proč_ jsi nic neřekl?“ zeptal se stále unaveným, ale o poznání ostřejším tónem.

Todd mu věnoval výmluvný pohled.

Oba tu odpověď znali.

John si povzdechl a odstrčil talířek s jídlem. Zahleděl se na Todda. „A jak dlouho nás tu hodláš ještě držet?“ pokračoval a mračil se čím dál víc.

Todd se usmál. „Držet? Johne, já vás tu přece nedržím. Můžete odejít. Kdykoliv.“ Naklonil se k němu blíž. „Klidně už dnes.“ Jeho rty se lehce otřely o Johnovo ucho. „Vysadíme vás u nějaké brány.“

John potlačil racionální nutkání říct _ano_ , protože zpět na Atlantis se mu nechtělo. Ještě ne. A nemohla za to jen obava, jak vše vysvětlí Woosleymu a ostatním. Wraithova dlaň mu přeje po stehně. „Anebo tu ještě můžete pár dní zůstat,“ zapředl přitom.

„Myslel jsem, že jsme vyléčení...“ namítl.

„To jste,“ přitakal. John přesto cítil, jak ho polévá horkost. Vyléčení možná byli, ale wraithská přítomnost na něj prostě působila.

„Ale...“ pokračoval Todd.

„Ale?“

Ruka zajela do Sheppardových kalhot. „Měli bychom dbát na prevenci,“ zamumlal Wraith.

„Vlastně... máš... pravdu,“ přisvědčil nakonec John a cítil, jak ve Wraithově dlani nezadržitelně tvrdne. „Prevence. Je. Důležitá.“


End file.
